


Bridges - burnt, and the reconstruction thereof

by MadHatter13



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lucas, Genderfluid Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon, Spoilers for entire series, They - singular pronoun, Varied pronouns (she/he/them)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatter13/pseuds/MadHatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian burns a lot bridges before the final confrontation. When they survive, they try to figure out where to go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridges - burnt, and the reconstruction thereof

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be a drabble written after binge-watching the animated show and (like everything in my life) got out of hand. Please let me know if my portrayal of nonbinary and/or genderfluid individuals is offensive or incorrect.

It starts out simple, really. It‘s other people that make it complicated.

The person designated the serial number 6 in the line of the Cybers lives a relatively simple life when not out fighting crime and Fixed Ideas. He, or she, or them, or possibly xir, went to collage long enough to land a job that they would enjoy. They write their thesis on the Cantebury Tales, adding midnight vigilantism and lack of Sustenance to the regular workload of a graduate student, meanwhile presenting as male. It just makes some things easier. God knows they‘ve got enough to deal with as it is.

This same workload is not very conducive to developing friendships. And friendships would jeopardize more than just their secret identity.

It‘s when they arrive in Meridiana when things change.

* * *

 

The fact that Mister Amato saves him from being beat up by a bunch of highschoolers (not that he couldn‘t have dealt with them – he just isn‘t _supposed_ to be able to, and anyway the school board would get tetchy if he beat them up) is nice enough, but it is refreshing that he manages this without violence. It suggests a degree of cleverness that isn‘t obvious if you only take your cues from the fact that he‘s about the shape and size of a bear and seems to care about few things more than football. Of course, the fact that he‘s a science teacher shows that he should not be underestimated, but it’s a nice surprise all the same.

                ‘Get yourself beat up a lot?’ He asks casually after he’s dragged Adrian to a nearby café he obviously favors. (He likes the name, he thinks. He chose it himself both out of necessity and the nagging feeling that he wants some part of himself to belong just to him and not his creator.)

                ‘Sorry? No, I can’t say I do,’ he says, truthfully, because usually there is not a scratch on him.

                ‘Only you didn’t seem very frightened despite being outnumbered,’ says Lucas and damn, he’s right. Probably he should deign to look appropriately cowed, but it would just look strange after such a long time.

                ‘They probably just wanted to scare me,’ he says instead. ‘I don’t think they could have done me any harm.’ If only because of the perks of being a very nearly indestructible cyborg.

                ‘Toast to bravery, then,’ Lucas says, and Adrian finds himself making a very strange expression he isn’t used to – the combination of a smile and a frown. Amused, but bemused.

                It’s a feeling that Lucas will later make him experience with alarming frequency.

* * *

 

It’s not expected, nor really convenient, when she runs into Lucas without her alias.

                (or is ‘Adrian’ really an alias? Is it perhaps when she goes by the name of Cybersix? Her certainty in her gender identity has not changed, but the name is a tricky can of worms all by itself, and she doesn’t have time to sort out all that right now and _ugh_ )

                To be frank, he seems mesmerized by her. It’s odd how different it is talking to him as herself, instead of _him_ self. People put in so many little rules they can’t help but obey even in the strangest circumstances when it comes to interaction. As Adrian, she tries to draw away from Lucas, but as Cybersix, it’s harder not to indulge, especially with him being so, well, warm. There is no other word for it. Lucas is a naturally warm person, it seems, but after going through a couple of life-and-death situations with her, he seems loath to let her come to harm. The funny thing is he never actually tries to keep her out of danger, since that obviously wouldn’t work – he just wants her to be careful. Which, fair enough, she could stand to do more often. The look on his face whenever she rips a door of its hinges or lifts a manhole cover when he can’t (big guy though he is) is always full of admiration, and she can’t help but have small, strange feelings on the mere thought.

                She tries to put the thoughts away, because for one, she is not human, and for another, she is not always ‘she.’ That is bound to put a damper on any sort of romantic entanglements, she feels.

                And so Adrian combs his hair, and puts on his glasses, and goes to work and perhaps also to meet his (entirely platonic) friend.

* * *

 

Julian wasn’t expected either, but him she definitely can’t regret. For one, he brought her back to Twenty-Nine (more recently known as Data 7) and for another he’s good kid, and oddly easy to be around.

                He is also, as it turns out, rather clever.

                They sit on a rooftop together watching the lightning storm with an apple each and he asks, ‘So, how come you’re sometimes a lady and sometimes a guy?’

                She halts midway through biting into her apple, and gives him a side-glance. Then she swallows. ‘So you noticed.’

                ‘Yeah,’ he says easily. ‘It’s hard to forget someone who’s willing to give you their wallet when you’ve just tried to steal it. And it explains how you caught up with me so fast.’ He takes a bite out of his apple. ‘Sides, the voice kinda gave you away.’

                ‘I see.’ She glances at him again. He doesn’t seem angry, or disturbed. Just curious.

                ‘So is like the English teacher thing an alias? Or is it the superhero thing?’

                She laughs at being called a superhero, but shrugs. ‘I don’t know. I guess they’re both… Me.’

                He nods again, and then says. ‘Woah! Did you see that lightning strike?! That was amazing!’

                She watches the lightning storm with him, and laughs, and ruffles his hair. Children, she decides, are alright.

* * *

 

There’s no mincing words about it.

Lucas is _definitely_ flirting with him.

                Alright, so meeting for breakfast, or lunch, or dinner sometimes… Okay, a little more than ‘sometimes’ was a way to spend time with friends, as far as Adrian could tell, and inviting people to the movies was innocuous enough.

                To a romantic movie, not quite so much. Doing all of the above while _winking suggestively_ , definitely not.

                He wonders if he should begin keeping a log of surreal and bizarre things in his life, because although he had no stupid notions this was ‘unnatural’ or something so silly, the knowledge that both his civilian _and_ vigilante alias were been persued by the same man threatened to give him a migraine.

                Although the more often Adrian turns him down (he tells himself he can’t compromise his cover to anyone, not to mention that the thought of explaining things frankly terrifies him a bit) he eventually seems to back off entirely, although not without a degree of disappointment. But he’s still as affable as always and worries when lack of Sustenance starts to cause glitches, although of course Adrian has to lie that it’s just a repetitive-stress injury from too much writing in collage.

                If he has to ‘settle’ for anything, Adrian thinks, deciding simply on friendship isn’t settling at all.

* * *

 

Of course, things get even more complicated when Lucas, get this, starts to think Adrian is in a relationship with… Cybersix. That Adrian is, in fact, dating herself. That Cybersix likes tall lanky men with weird haircuts.

                (this is rather far from the truth – in fact her taste these days leans rather more towards blond, stocky men who get excited about science and football and her safety, no matter under what guise she encounters him. But that’s really not the point, she think, and tries to wrestle her mind back to the problem at hand.)

                The funny part – the absolutely hilarious part, although Adrian – Six – _they_ – is not given to laugh in the circumstances, is that Lucas doesn’t seem as much jealous as he is disappointed that “two” of his friends have been interacting so much without telling him. Lucas, frankly, doesn’t seem to have a jealous bone in his body.

                She finally manage to dissuade him that she did in fact not get together with herself/himself behind his back, which is good because thinking about the whole issue makes her feel deeply embarrassed.

                Definitely one for the bizzarity log.

* * *

 

Adrian, however, seems to contain quite a lot of jealousy, for someone who isn’t even supposed to count as human (as Von Richter had so often impressed upon his ‘children’). They contain it the best they can, both when they meet him as a high school English teacher and a caped vigilante, but it’s harder than they expected. But they feel sorry for him when the werewolf he unknowingly fell for dies. Apparently, being heartless was another false definition Richter had given of his creations. He even tells Adrian about what happened, although what Lucas knows he knows only from Cybersix in the first place and – and now he’s got another migraine coming on.

                ‘I mean, I know she turned me into a werewolf and everything, but she shouldn’t have died,’ Lucas says, and although he tries to be casual he isn’t eating as he usual does. Adrian often wonders if people will notice their less than normal conversations in the café, but they seem much more interested in their own conversation partner or the TV or the food, so he hasn’t been given reason to worry overmuch so far.

                ‘I’m sorry,’ he says, because he is. He doesn’t like it when people die any more than everyone else.

                ‘It’s alright.’ Lucas scratches his head. ‘Guess I wasn’t the most dignified person to be around meanwhile, huh? I mean, I’m better than I was at collage, but I always end up acting stupid around people I like.’

                ‘Oh?’ Adrian takes a huge gulp of his coffee to hide the words that want to be said: _Well a little bit, but you’re kind and smart and worry and care so that’s alright._

                Lucas gives a deep rueful headshake of embarrassment, but it’s the half-feigned sort meaning he doesn’t mind telling the story because he’s grown to find it amusing. ‘Yeah, you’d be amazed how this smoothtalker used to stammer and stare,’ he says, taking a brief pose.

                ‘A-hah,’ Adrian replies dryly. ‘Yes, I can see you’ve improved by _miles_ since then.’

                Lucas sighs. ‘Yeah, I know. It was about twice as worse with my first boyfriend, though.’

                Even though Adrian’s facial expression does not move an inch, the inside of his head can be summed up pretty much as a series of “?????” and “!!!!!!” So he sets his coffee cup down and says, in a tone that has only a minor degree of inquiry, ‘Boyfriend?’

                ‘Yeah, I’m bisexual,’ says Lucas. Then he blinks. ‘You didn’t _notice_?’

                Did he? Well yes, but not in so many words! How could he even hope that, not to put a fine point on it, a blond beefcake like his friend would in any circumstances have even a hypothetical chance of noticing him? That is, in his current appearance. He’d discarded what he thought were advances as his own imagination when they seemed to fizzle out by themselves and so the subject had slipped his mind.

                ‘I suppose I was rather preoccupied with myself,’ he says instead, truthfully. ‘I apologize, though.’

                Lucas shrugs. ‘Hell, you’re just oblivious. There are worse things for a person to be. No wonder you didn’t notice me asking you out.’

                ‘Sorry?’ Is what he means to say, but in fact it comes out more like ‘Swreep?!’

                ‘Yeah, but I stopped since you obviously don’t like guys.’ Lucas tucks into his food again, and Adrian sits there in stunned silence. There are so many possible replies that he ends up not saying anything at all, but instead finishing his coffee and leaving, although not in a hurry, because he doesn’t want Lucas to get the wrong idea.

                One day, all of this may feel ordinary, but that certainly won’t be today.

* * *

 

(Lucas manages to drag him the next day to his place to watch tv and chat, and Adrian can’t bear to say no. but the whole time sitting on their respective ends of the crummy sofa with the light of the screen illuminating their faces strangely, it’s all he can do not to reach for Lucas’s hand.)

* * *

 

Then the Island happens, and she kisses Lucas (mostly because she thinks she’s going to die, but also because she/he/they have wanted to for a long time) and runs away. Because although the prospect of stopping a bomb the size of a mountain terrifies her, it doesn’t terrify her as badly as facing up to Lucas and admitting the truth.

                But she survives, and so does Data 7, although they are battered and broken and torn in places – perhaps not as much on the inside, but close. Seeing the monsters they share origins with turn on their creator to save them will not be something to forget.

                So they patch themselves up, and lie curled up on the bed with Data 7, wishing to do nothing but perhaps hibernate for the next decade and not think to hard of all the bridges (and incidental forests) they might have burned to save the city. But there’s a certain type of tiredness that makes it impossible to sleep, so Adrian stares at the ceiling, and thinks about nothing at all.

                Even that is interrupted, because there’s a knock on the door. Thinking it can be at best the building manager to check if his only tenant is alive, and at worst some of José’s goons, they nevertheless struggle to get to their feet and answer it. They lost the cape and the hat in the explosion – all they’ve got on is pajama pants and a previously discarded t-shirt, and their hair is a mess.

                The door is opened, and they stare.

                ‘Hi,’ says Lucas.

                There is a very long pause. Adrian’s mind is so much white noise and the first thought to make the transformation to speech is ‘You found my house.’

                ‘Well, yeah. I already knew where you lived, I just didn’t want to intrude.’

                ‘Oh.’ Their voice is scratchy from the smoke, and it feels as if they’re in the vacuum of the explosion again.

                Lucas reaches into the pocket of his coat, and hands them something. Blearily, Adrian tries to focus to see what it is.

                ‘I came to return your glasses.’

                ‘But I gave –‘ _Wait._

                ‘Yeah,’ says Lucas patiently. ‘Lori gave them to me.’

                Adrian looks around for something to say. Back on the bed, Data 7 gives a feline shrug, as if to say, ‘ _Don’t look at me. I didn’t get us into this mess.’_ Adrian glares at him.

                ‘Oh… Fuck,’ they eventually settle for. But they reach for the glasses anyway.

                ‘Hey, now,’ says Lucas dryly. ‘Just when I thought you didn’t know how to swear.’ He puts his hands back in his pockets. ‘We thought you died in the explosion.’

                ‘Oh. _Oh_.’

                ‘Yeah. Are you alright?’

                How can they even respond? ‘I – it’ll get better.’

                ‘You can start now, then,’ says Lucas, and gently, but firmly, pushes the door open. ‘You look starved – I’m ordering take-out, and I ain’t hearing no arguments.’

                There is no coming between Lucas and food, so they sit down on the bed again, and scratches Data 7 behind the ear. He rumbles, and makes a friendly noise in Lucas’s direction. Adrian feels really quite betrayed on all fronts.

                When they’re half-way through some lo mein, Adrian on the bed, Lucas on the only chair by the desk, Adrian says carefully, ‘You’re taking all this rather well.’

                ‘Well,’ says Lucas, ‘You’re not dead in any way, shape or form, and I consider that a definite win. I’m mad at you for not telling me, though. And not paying enough attention to notice.’

                ‘I – I’m sorry, but I didn’t want to compromise my position against Richter, and I didn’t know what you’d think. About me.’

                Lucas puts down his takeout, and frowns. ‘Think about you? God, Adrian. Or… Cybersix. I could have helped you!’

                They stare.

                ‘I mean, so I’m kinda useless in a fight and always seem to get there just after you’ve finished kicking ass, but it can’t be easy hiding everything from everyone all the time. At least I could have been helpful when you were sick and known to not take you to the hospital. It’s what friends are for, you know.’

                Adrian can feel their eyes getting kinda misty, and looks down, but does allow a tiny sniffle, because monsters don’t cry. ‘Thanks. And… It’s Adrian, I think. The other thing isn’t really a name, just a place in a production line.’

                ‘See? Feels better to tell, doesn’t it.’ But his voice is gentle, and he strokes their hair briefly, because it’s a different thing to be desperate because you’re about to die, and another to sit quietly and talk things through over some Chinese.

                They are silent, except for the contented rumbling of Data 7, until Lucas says, ‘So, would you mind explaining the gender/pronoun thing? I’m not here to interrogate you,’ he says quickly, when he sees their expression. ‘I just don’t want to insult you.’

                They think that if they weren’t so tired they’d like to tackle him to the floor and just hug him until the feeling passes, because no-one’s ever asked so respectfully. Instead they say, ‘My gender isn’t always the same. Sometimes I’m female, or male, or both, or neither.’ They pause. ‘I used to think that it was because I’m not human, but then I found out people sometimes feel the same way, so -’

‘Hey,’ he says firmly, taking their hands, which tend to go every which way when they’re nervous, and holds them. ‘So, you’re a cyborg superhero who can leap tall buildings in a single bound, so what. You’re still a _person_.’

This time, they really _do_ hug him.

* * *

 

He doesn’t go back to teaching for several days after that. Lucas prohibits him from doing so. _Vigilantes have to recuperate just as much as the next person, even if they_ do _have advanced healing properties,_ he says sternly, and Adrian doesn’t have the heart to object. Besides, he’s still _tired_. Thankfully, although he hears that José survived, the production of Fixed Ideas and other enablers of villainy will at least be scarce for a while, which means no more midnight excursions for some time. And it is very _definite_ that Richter did not survive, largely due to the enormous crater of ashen forest where his observatory used to be.

                He also eats considerably better than usual with Lucas checking up on him regularly, and no longer having reasons for leaving the café early (and leaving Lucas with the tab.) He hadn’t noticed how lean he’d been getting before he’d done something to rectify it.

He goes walking through the market for no particular reason other than to enjoy it, and runs into Julian and has his ribs very nearly crushed in a excited hug: ‘OhmigodIthoughtyou’ddiedneverdothatagainplease!’

                He promises he’ll try, and Julian drags him along to meet Kiko and Yashimoto - who briefly looks up from his paper and nods, which might be considered a round of applause from anyone else. Julian also introduces him to Detective Enrique, and proudly says, ‘This is my friend Adrian! He saved me from being a thief until they day I died!’

The huge mustachioed man peers at him through philosophical eyes and then claps him on the back hard enough that he almost falls over.

But in a friendly way.

                It’s a good sort of life to come back to.

* * *

 

One night, the day before she’ll return to teaching, she goes out and buys herself just a normal dress, and walks through the town equally unnoticed as he had this morning on the way to the café, although there is rather an increase in catcalls. She deals with the offenders quickly, and there’s no doubt they won’t try to convince a woman to get into their car again any time soon. It’s remarkably similar to everyday life, in a good way.

                It is by accident (or is it?) that she runs into Lucas, who is on his way home from watching the football game at the bar – his tv was never quite the same after the Bluebird Incident (which is how he insists on referring to it). He does a brief double-take when he sees her, then beams, and meets her half-way up the sidewalk. ‘Didn’t recognize you without the cape,’ he says teasingly. ‘You look great!’

                She’d have felt self-conscious if he hadn’t said the same thing a couple days earlier at the café. ‘Thank you,’ she says with a small smile.

                ‘Coming back to work tomorrow, then?’ He asks. ‘Sure you’re alright?’

                ‘I’m fine,’ she says. ‘A week of rest on the doctor’s orders worked excellently.’

                ‘Hm, well, this doctor has a stack of papers to grade by tomorrow, so I’ll see you then.’

                He waves her goodbye, and she watches him go, and feels much less lonely than she has been for a long time.

* * *

 

The students make a fuss when he returns, saying they thought they’d get another week off homework, and are utterly inconsolable when he tells them that just because he was absent didn’t mean they’d get to slack off. But they do ask where he’s been and if he’s better now. He tells them he got slightly injured in the evacuation instigated by that ticking bomb of an island, and the girls fuss. Like it or not, Lucas was right. There’s no-one like a high-schooler for having deeply uncomfortable and unrequited crushes on their teachers.

                Only Lori doesn’t say anything (another thing Adrian is thankful for – getting rid of _her_ affection was extremely relieving) but the silence bothers him – after all, he had given her his glasses. He isn’t certain _why_ he did – perhaps to throw just an ember of truth and admittance into the vast world. _Hello, this is who I am – all of me, not just the many parts. I am Adrian. It is nice to meet you_.

                Yet another problem with going all out before attempting a heroic sacrifice: You never stop to think what your actions might mean if you survive.

                She seeks him out one day during lunch when he is sitting alone next to one of the gray stone lions at the entrance reading a copy of Allende’s recent adaptation of _El_ _Zorro_ , the irony of which absolutely does not escape him. Lucas is busy with preparing another flashy and extravagant experiment for his class, and Adrian’s already eaten, so he can allow himself to relax with other disguised cape-wearers in peace.

                Peace doesn’t last for long when Lori says, ‘So, like, I guess I should thank you or whatever.’

                He pauses, and then carefully inserts a bookmark and closes the hardcover. There had been no particular certainty in how much she knew, but he knows this much: Lori, despite her air-headedness and lack of interest in his class, is in no way stupid.

                ‘How come?’ He asks, and waits.

                She blows her bubblegum with a pop, and rolls her eyes. ‘I guess you, like, saved my life or something from that creepy kid in the sewers, and from how upset Mister Amato looked when that creepy island thing blew up, it’s probably thanks to you we didn’t blow up with it.’

                ‘Ah.’ Funnily enough there isn’t an actual declaration of gratitude in there, but he’ll take what he can get.

                She blows another bubble, pops it, and says, ‘You might want to invest in reinforced heels or something, though. I know a store with steel-toed ones – I bet they work a lot better at kicking creeps around.’

                ‘Oh. Thanks.’

                ‘And you should probably get together with Mr. Amato before you become like, Hamlet and Horatio or something. Only less douchey. And less ‘everyone dies.’’

                He means to say, ‘So you read the assigned plays after all, huh?’ But actually it comes out more as ‘Mfgl?’

                ‘Yeah – the pining is super gorgeous to watch and everything, but it’s probably no fun. I mean, he gave you your glasses back.’ She gives him a meaningful look, and then struts away.

                Alone again, Adrian sits for quite a while and considers the horror of teenagers advising him about his lovelife. Then he tries to go back to his book, although it now feels as if de la Vega is mocking him.

* * *

There are a couple of José’s plots to foil and mysteries to solve, but nothing she can’t handle, and it leaves her enough free time that she does not always have to rush about. She eats ice cream with Julian, and is exasperated at her students’ ability to receive a negative score on a test, has only somewhat one-sided conversations with Data 7 and spends long hours in the library getting reacquainted with the writers she first was introduced to back in collage. She watches the dust-motes swirl in the afternoon light from the stained windows, and feels more content than ever.

She waits for the other shoe to drop, but nothing happens, except for a few lackluster plots to thwart from José’s end. But she finds herself foiling other crimes as well – muggings, assaults, robberies, which are quite normal but no less illegal by comparison. Before she had, frankly, been going after Fixed Ideas to acquire Subsistance (although after she found an old warehouse of Von Richter’s filled with the stuff that problem is solved for now) and attempting to keep normal citizens from being caught in the crossfire. But now that she has the time to focus on other things, she does. She feels that since she can, it is her duty to help people.

Lucas calls her a superhero, although he grins while he says it, but maybe it’s not too far off.

 

* * *

 

                ‘…can’t believe the ref would let that pass!’ Lucas finishes one autumn evening at the café, waving his fork, which still has a piece of chicken impaled on it, for emphasis.

                ‘Aha,’ he says, having still not managed to acquire an affinity for football. He finishes his coffee.

                ‘Oh, it’s alright for you,’ says Lucas miserably. ‘You don’t care either way who wins, but I was _invested_ in this year’s semi-finals. And don’t dare leave me with the bill again!’

                ‘I wasn’t going to,’ says Adrian, although his legs had started to ache for movement. ‘Although I wouldn’t mind getting home sometime in the near future.’

                ‘Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.’ Lucas finishes his food with speed he wouldn’t believe if he hadn’t just seen it, and together they leave, walking in the direction of their homes, which both happen to be on the same side of town. It’s the kind of coincidence that Adrian is thankful for on nights like this, when he doesn’t really want the company to end, and the long walk is something of a compensation.

                ‘You’ll be over for movie night tomorrow?’ Lucas asks him.

                ‘Of course – if you’ve managed to fix that old tv.’

                ‘Well, we could do it at your place, but you don’t _have_ one.’

                ‘Well, you’d need double our salary to get an apartment with decent electricity these days _and_ a properly working tv,’ he says.

                ‘That’s easy, we’d just have to combine resources,’ says Lucas easily. Then he realizes the implications of his words, and fumbles for a moment ‘Uh, I mean-‘

                ‘It’s okay,’ Adrian says. They stop in the shadow of a lamppost with their hands in their pockets, trying not to look at the ground but still not quite looking at each other.

                Adrian gives up. ‘Lori thinks we’re pining for one another,’ he admits.

                He’s never seen Lucas look so affronted before. ‘I don’t _pine_.’

                Adrian gives him a look.

                ‘Well… Maybe a little bit,’ the taller man concedes.

                Adrian swallows. ‘So, about that –‘ but he’s interrupted.

                ‘Listen, I know we kissed, but I’m not gonna hold you up on something you did when you thought you weren’t,’ he stutters momentarily, ‘coming back. But – I just want you to know I like you. Every part of you that is you. Even when you quote poetry at me at ungodly hours in the morning.’

                It’s quite an admittance to hear from anyone, and it makes Adrian giddy in a way that he’s never really been before. ‘I… I feel the same.’

                Lucas looks immensely relieved. ‘Oh. Good.’

                They both really have no idea where to go from there. Eventually, Adrian thinks _‘what the hell’,_ and says like a teenager, ‘Can I kiss you now?’

                Lucas just nods.

                It really is so much better when you can take the time.

               


End file.
